I am sorry
by B.R.O.FAN
Summary: A brand New adventure for the heroes of FFIX including a complete new charachter, the story is placed 5 years later after the destruction of "Terra". Sorry for my english or If there's any kind of mistake, but i'm Italian and this's my fisrt translation of the first Fanfic that I've ever written. Reviews are welcomed!


Terra had been destroyed since five years. Many things happened in those years but much more things happened in the fifth year. I was in my Hometown, Esto Gaza, and I was playing hide and seek. I got under the weapon store's table and while I waited my friends to find me I started playing with the weapons. Suddenly I heard an explosion that came from the passage between Gaia and Terra. Everyone went to see what happened except me. I stayed there being afraid. I heard another explosion but this time it was much more near, it happened in town's square where everybody was crowded. I kept staying underneath the table but few hours later I decided to see what happened. I saw a hole where all the citizens were and they were dead. No one was having difficulty to breath, no one was in pain, and they were all gone. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I was way too young to see things like this. I went under the table again, I wanted to forget everything I saw, and I didn't want to remember their dead bodies. I just wanted to have a normal life and that wasn't normal at all. I went home and I stayed there for a couple of days. I was alone; no one was there to keep me company. I wished that somebody would have come and rescued me and brought me out of that place. Unfortunately no one came. The others kingdoms and the others town have never called or come to see what happened but the town had never said that needed help or perhaps I should say that I had never said that I needed help. I was the only survivor, I was the only citizen who belonged to Esto Gaza I was the represant of the City, I was the city. The third day after the explosion someone came but this person wasn't there to rescue me; he didn't care about the dead people in the square but went to Mount Gulug. It was strange because no one had wanted to enter to that Mount and it had been closed since those legendary heroes saved Hilda, Cid's wife. I decided to follow him because I thought it was the right thing to do. He wasn't alone; he was carrying a teenager who was trying to fight back like she was a child. I didn't think about the risks because I had nothing or no one to lose and I had no one to go back to. He brought the girl to the center of Mount. He tied the girl on the floor and he started to perform a magical rite. Some lights started to come from the girl's body and she was screaming and I didn't know what to do. Her screams didn't let me think straight and I decided to jump onto the man so he would have stopped to hurt the girl. The man pushed me away and disappeared leaving me alone with the girl. I didn't get why he left me alive, he could have killed me but he didn't. I couldn't think too much about this because the girl thanked me and asked me if I could free her from those ties. I immediately rescued her and I helped her getting out of the Mount Gulug. As soon as we got out I saw two people who ran towards her and told her that she should have been more careful. Those people were really strange. One was a boy who had blonde hair and a tail, there was the girl I saved that had blue hair and a horn on the head and there was another girl who was the most normal, she had long dark hair and she had a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant. I still ignored their names and they ignored mine but the girl I saved invited me to her place to thank me. I wasn't sure if I had to accept that but the man grabbed me and took me to their airship, the "Invincible". As soon as I heard the name I thought that these people believed too much in theirselves. I thought that they built it and since they believed they were the strongest, they had called it the "Invincible". Of course I was wrong but everyone made mistakes in their own lives, no? They didn't talk to me during the trip because the monkey man and the normal girl were way too busy to tell the teenager to be more careful and that she shouldn't leave her guard down. The trip didn't take much time, the airship was very fast. When we arrived, I noticed that our destination was Lindblum and they didn't bring me to a normal house but they brought me to the king's castle. There I realized that I saved the Lindblum king's daughter. I saw her parents in the dining room where there was already food. When I saw the King and the Queen of Lindblum I noticed that they didn't have anything similar to their daughter so I thought that they adopted her but I really didn't need to know if they were her biological parents or not. I started eating and I noticed the food was delicious and I ate a lot. Everybody looked at me but I didn't care in that moment. I had eaten only snacks for those days because I didn't know how to cook. During the lunch those men asked the girl with the horn who was the man who abducted her and what he wanted. The dark haired girl suggested that he wanted to take her eidolons but the blue haired girl said that when Son and Zon tried to take her Eidolons she hadn't felt like she was feeling when that man was doing what he was doing. She thought that he tried to do something to her eidolons but he didn't want to absorb them, she suggested that he was trying not to let her use her eidolons. He was stopping her talent to summon. I didn't understand a lot of that dialogue. I have never heard about those eidolons and I really didn't understand that they were and their role but I couldn't think about them because they asked me why there were so many dead bodies in Esto Gaza and what I was doing. I told them about the two explosions and when I talked about the passage between Gaia and Terra, they got more interested and asked me more and I started telling them what happened to Esto Gaza after the destruction of Terra:

"Since the passage had been destroyed, souls have started lying on the water giving it a magical color. Three years ago there was an accident where many people died but no one knows about this except Esto Gaza' citiz..., except me. From the passage between Gaia and Terra some lights started to go out, these were the souls of dead people who couldn't find a place where they could rest. We were intrigued and some of us went with airships to see them and to understand what was happening. Those lights didn't harm anyone but suddenly a new light came out and it was much way bigger than the others and it was black and at the center there was a red light. All the airship suddenly started to fall in the water and there was only an airship that didn't fall and it saved itself because it was far from the lights but the people in it could see everything and they immediately came back home and said to the people everything. We decided to search for the disappeared men on the airship and a group of people went to search for them. They dived in the water where the airship fell and they easily found their ex friends. They were dead, or at least they were supposed to be dead. Their dead friends' bodies were moving but very slowly and they had some difficulties to move their bones. They wanted to help them but they noticed that the lights entered those bodies and that's why they could move. The rescue team came back without bringing those people with them. They told people what had happened and we all agreed to say nothing and to do nothing. They noticed another thing, the black light was disappeared. A day before these explosions that destroyed Esto Gaza a man came to my father's shop and asked about the Adegheiz's Stone. My father was surprised, like everyone in my hometown, because no one knew about that stone except us. That man, who was wearing too many clothes, seemed to know a lot of things about its power but the only thing he didn't know was its position. He knew that it was in the Lost Continent but not the right location. Adegheiz is a very strong creature and it is told that five years later the heroes fought against it but that isn't possible. Well they might have fought against it but its body not its true power. To fight against the only and truly Adegheiz, its stone has to be put in an altar that is located in the deep sea of Esto Gaza. The legend says that the stone is located in a mountain in Esto Gaza. Many thought that it was the Mount Gulug but it isn't that the place. The location is the volcano where one of the four elemental mirrors had to be put. This doesn't have to do nothing with the story I was telling you but I felt like I had to tell you. As I was telling you before the customer asked about this stone and we told him that we didn't have it but that a legend said that it was situated in a mountain. We didn't tell him which but we couldn't tell him that we didn't know because he would have understood that we were lying. That's everything I know, I hope it helped you with this."

After I finished talking, they reunited to talk about what they had to do and the monkey man told to go there and find that stone before anyone else could find it. I thought it was a terrible idea but I didn't say anything while the others agreed with him. I was stunned; I couldn't believe that they would go into a volcano. What kind of people were they? They told me to wait them in Lindblum but I refused, I didn't want to stay in that place. Lindblum wasn't my hometown, Esto Gaza was and I would have never left it no matter what. They decided to bring me with them but they weren't so sure about that. We went to the Invincible that brought us quickly to the Volcano. Those three people were so calm and I couldn't believe it and I couldn't also believe that I was going into a volcano. It was very hot and I almost couldn't breath but we hurried to the secret room where Freya and Amarant had positioned the mirror. Everybody was looking for the stone while I was looking at the mirror. Since it didn't have a role anymore I took the mirror and I looked at it. I couldn't believe that such a thing could have such a power. I noticed a small button on the altar and without thinking twice I pressed it and everything started shaking. I put the mirror back and pretended that I did nothing but everyone was already looking at me. A passage opened in the ground and there was a lot of stairs. We descended and we found in another "room". There was only a wood bridge and another altar with Adegheiz's Stone on it. Under the bridge there was a lot of lava and it was really scaring. If earlier was hot in that room was much way hotter and if you had breathing issues earlier, there you couldn't breathe. I didn't know why I did it but I said that only a person should have gone and I proposed myself for the mission. They accepted and I started walking. That bridge didn't look stable and I was worried that I would have fallen and burnt to death. I crossed the bridge very slowly but I arrived at the end. I touched the stone and everything shook. I took my hand away and everything went to be normal. They asked me if I were okay and I said them yes but I wasn't so sure about that. Taking a deep breath I grabbed the stone and started to run back to my companions but the bridge broke and I fell. I was about to touch the lava when it froze. I couldn't believe it, how did it happen? And there I saw for the first time an eidolon, Shiva, the Empress of Ice, who had frozen the lava to save me. Her power was strong but her ice couldn't resist for long infact it started melting. That's when I saw the second Eidolon, Fenrir, who grabbed me and brought me to my companions. The two girls summoned them, the girl with a horn summoned Fenrir and the other girl summoned Shiva. I thanked them but we couldn't talk because everything was still shaking and we had to run away. We went back to the Invincible and there we saw what was happening. After millenniums the Volcano erupted again and the lava surrounded all Esto Gaza without burning it. I didn't want to leave Esto Gaza in that way; I didn't want to be destroyed that's why I asked them to let me go to my hometown once again. The man with a tail didn't want me to go but the dark-haired girl said she understood me and she let me go. They left me at the square where there were all the bodies and they were moving. The lights entered in them too. They couldn't stand up yet but they were moving their bones. I was destroyed to see that scene but I had to hurry. I went to my father's store and took his knife. This weapon belonged to our family for generations and I didn't want to leave it there. I said goodbye to the place where I spent my whole life and even if I wasn't ready I abandoned Esto Gaza by using some sort of Teleportation thing of the Invincible. I didn't ask what that thing was because I was too sad about my hometown. I wished that I could have been with my mother but she wasn't alive like anyone else I knew. They were all dead but the only thing I could do was to keep on living my life. While I was thinking about that I didn't realize that we arrived to the passage between Gaia and Terra and the blonde man said that we should have jumped and we were all against him but he said that we would have used gold chocobos with dead peppers. I didn't understand anything. I didn't know chocobos could dive in the water, I didn't know chocobo could be gold and I didn't know what a dead pepper was. Unfortunately no one explained me anything, maybe they wanted to give me some time to process what I've been through or maybe they have been so used to these kinds of things that they thought that were normal things. I didn't ask them because I was still thinking about my hometown. I really wanted to think about other things but the end of Esto Gaza was the only thing on my mind. They said that the only way to get four golden chocobos was to go to the Chocobo's Forest. This forest was near Lindblum and when we got there my companions said hello to the moogle, Mene, and talked to him like they were best friends. There were a lot of kinds of chocobos: yellow, light blue, red, blue, gold. It was amazing and I couldn't believe I would have had to ride one of those. I felt like I crying baby after his parents gave him a balloon. If I understood well, the chocobo that was trained by my companions had started a family, a huge family. The moogle told us we could have took four golden chocobos. We thanked him and we brought this chocobos in the Invincible and we went to the passage between Gaia and Terra again. When we arrived the guy with the tail gave to each chocobo a dead pepper and these animals started going nuts. They were agitated and we rode them and we jumped into the water. I felt amazing diving from such a height into the water. It was an indescribable emotion and the only thing I knew was that I wanted to do it again. We arrived at the bottom of the sea and we found some broken columns and we followed them and they brought us to the altar. Surprisingly there was already a man at the altar. I soon recognized him as the one who kidnapped the girl with the horn and as soon as he saw he started trembling and I didn't understand why he was doing that. He suddenly stopped shaking and he looked at me like if he desired me. It was like he changed his personality and with a smile he disappeared, leaving us there. We didn't discuss about him because we actually couldn't since we were underwater. We got closer to the altar and we noticed that there wasn't space for one stone but for two. We got back to the Invincible and we talked about the other stone. We had to find it before anyone else and we had to protect them. The only problem was how to find the stone. We didn't have any clue but we had to find it. We went back to Lindblum where we discussed about it. We suggested several ideas but no one seemed to make sense. After some time I suggested that it could be about a Sea or a Water Monster. Everybody looked at me for an explanation. I told them that Adegheiz was a monster who could fly, the one who put the stone was a creature who could walk and so the other stone was supposed to be about a creature that could swim. They told me that the thinking was very persuasive and that they agreed with me but the problem was where the stone was. Many suggestions were made by my companions like the other places where they had put the mirrors to go to Terra. When they suggested those places I realized who they were. We have been so busy travelling and thinking that we didn't introduce ourselves. They were the heroes that my parents used to talk about. I couldn't believe that I was standing in front of the Gaia heroes. I started thinking at everything I have heard about them. By doing that I realized who could have been the monster with the stone. I stood up and told them that the monster might be Gizamaluke. Everybody looked at me but I really didn't have a reason. I said that because it was memorable creature and since I didn't want to cut a poor figure I told them that Gizamaluke used to defend Burmecia and Cleyra and that it might have been protecting even the stone for all this time. Strangely my speech made sense and they agreed with me. We went to Gizamaluke's Grotto and we arrived in front of the creature. We looked for the stone but we weren't able to find it anywhere. It was frustrating and then I didn't want to be wrong. After we looked for it in the whole room they were ready to go except me. I wanted to impress them and I told them that we didn't see the entire room because we didn't see underwater. I said that I would have gone searching for it but someone should have distracted Gizamaluke. Zidane said that he would have taken care of it. I nodded and dived into the water. I started swimming looking for everything, a clue, the stone, a secrete passage. The latter was what I found. It was behind Gizamaluke and I really hoped that Zidane was capable to distract it. I swam as fast as I could to get in there before the creature noticed my presence. I swam across all the passage to get to a secret room where there was the stone we've been looking for. The man who abducted Eiko appeared in front of me and he pushed me against the wall and something was coming out from his body. It was the black light and it was coming towards me and soon it entered in me. I didn't feel those silly feelings about family, love, loneliness and I started loving death. I was a whole new man and I finally understood what I didn't understand. The man who abducted Eiko tried to imprison her eidolons and he was doing for her sake. He was fighting with the black light and sometimes he could take control of his body again. He was in the sea because he wanted to talk me about this light. He knew that the light had some interests towards me and my knife. I didn't understand what my new goal was but I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the stone and put it in my trousers. The man was crying and begging for his life, I smiled and I put my knife in his head. It got dirty that's why I cleaned in the water. I dived into the water and went back to my "companions". Zidane asked me why it took so much time and I told him that the man who abducted Eiko came back and stole the stone and so they had to find him to get the stone. We went back to the Airship and we decided to go back to Lindblum to make a strategy. They didn't suspect me at all, they really believed at my story. Stupid foes. I could feel Gizamaluke's power by the stone but I could also feel Adegheiz's power. The latter was much way stronger than the first and I could feel it by staying only a meter far. Eiko was holding Adegheiz's stone and I had to take it now. I got closer to her and asked her if she could give me the stone to make me look at it. I said to her that there could be some clue. She gave it to me immediately, how stupid she was. I stepped back smiling and she asked me if I was alright and I told her that I was the happiest person in the world. She looked at me like she didn't understand something. She didn't understand something of course because she was the dumbest in that group. I started laughing like a bad boy because I was and the other two came to see what was going on. I was laughing much more like the antagonist and Zidane tried to attack me but a magic barrier pushed him away. I disappeared into nothing leaving them surprised. After I left the Invincible, the airship started to fall and it crashed against the South Gate. I watched the whole scene and after that I teleported myself next to the altar in the sea. I put Gizamaluke's stone first and I heard a voice that said:

"You summoned Gizamaluke, Sea Spirit. Are you ready for your new power?"

I answered that I was ready and the voice told me:

"You think you are! Anyway you summoned me and I will blindly follow your orders!"

I smirked, how could he believe I wasn't ready? I put Adegheiz's Stone and I heard another voice:

"You summoned, Adegheiz, Wind Spirit. Are you ready for your new power?"

I answered that I was ready again and that the creature had to follow my orders. The voice answered me back:

"You are a rebellious spirit but I can only follow you till the end."

After I put the two stones I heard an earthquake. Although I was on the ground, the earthquake didn't harm me and I teleported myself into Gaia's sky and I watched the whole planet. I could see that two towers appeared where there were the Wind Shrine and the Water Shrine. From these two towers appeared two lights that pointed on Oeilvert. From the latter another light appeared that pointed to the sky. In this light appeared a planet and a voice talked and everyone on Gaia could hear it and it said:

"Gaia and Terra. Two Planets and Two Moons. Gaia, the life and Terra, the death. The stream of souls was stopped by some unwise people five years old. They only cared about their health and they ended life on Terra. They wanted Gaia to reign and they forgot about the other planet. Ending it, they ended death. The souls of the dead can't find peace and they come back in other bodies. It's a New World's Era, no more Gaia's. Its end is going to happen today. Choose who you want to be with, Gaia's citizens. With the unwise people or with the world's future. It's up to you to choose and your decision will establish your future. Are you ready to choose? You have not got a lot of time. The end is near, everyone who decided to side with unwise people will die."

After that message, Gaia went in crisis and I enjoyed watching those people going nuts. As if it wasn't enough, the souls of dead people in those years appeared. Thousands, no millions of light appeared all over the planet. The Black Mage Village shined. So many souls have been gone in those five years and now they saw the light again. Compared to the humans' light, theirs shined brighter. One light was the brightest, the one that belonged to the Black Mage who contributed to Terra's destruction. He should have paid even if he was already dead and I wished I could have destroyed him but something behind me appeared. I turned back and I saw them, my parents. They were disappointed at me but I watched them with hatred. I told them to stop looking disappointed but they didn't and that was hurting me. I could feel the old emotions that I stopped having when that light entered in me. I was starting to be vulnerable again but I suddenly lost those emotions again. Their faces didn't mean anything to me anymore. I made them disappeared like there were strangers to me. I let them go. After they disappeared I started questioning myself on what I was doing or what I was supposed to do. I couldn't think straight because something in my mind triggered and I didn't care about those problems anymore. I was so confused but I ended up losing also the sense of confusion. I found myself being just what the dark light was. I was empty; I was just a container, nothing more than a puppet and I didn't the strength or the will to make it change. I had lost everything and everyone, including myself. While thinking that, the time passed and it got dark and the lights disappeared. It was so dark that nothing could be seen, Gaia's end ha come. The voice that talked early spoke again and said:

"Gaia's citizens, the day is over and your time has come. Who has really chose to side with the future will live, everyone else will die. Here are my means of destruction, Adegheiz and Gizamaluke."

After it had said those two creatures' names, they appeared on the towers. Adegheiz on the tower on the Wind Shrine and Gizamaluke on the tower on the Water Shrine. They started destroying the planet. Tsunamis came from the water and crash onto the ground and tornados hit the earth too. I watched the scene enjoying it; it was possible to hear screams even from such a height. It was amazing but someone came looking for trouble. Zidane, Garnet and Eiko were back with someone. I waved them hello before I started laughing for their absurd effort. They separated in two groups, one going against Adegheiz and one going against Gizamaluke. The first was composed by my old companions and the second formed by a Warrior, a fat person with the tongue out, a rat and a dude with claws. Were those who destroyed Terra? So absurd! Like their decision to fight against the Sea Spirit and the Wind Spirit. They all could fly; they must have used some magic tricks. I ordered to the spirits the kill them as soon as possible. Those fools tried to hit my guardians but they couldn't do anything against them. They summoned some creatures but Adegheiz and Gizamaluke were much way stronger than them and they weren't hit once. They were unbeatable and that group of losers could do nothing to harm them. With just one hit Adegheiz and Gizamluke hurt them a lot. I saw those losers flying away. I was tired of waiting; I wanted to see Gaia's destruction as soon as possible. I decided to summon the Supreme Being. I entered in the light coming from Oeilvert and I looked at my two creatures. They were about to hit Zidane and the others again. I put my hands up and I called his name. It was heard all over Gaia and something happened. The two creatures' bodies started to shine and to attract each other. The light was getting brighter and their bodies got closer to Oeilvert's light. Their bodies mixed creating the strongest spirit all over the World, Gilgamesh. With all his swords he went towards my enemies and with some wind slash pushed them further. I got closer to those poor losers who were trying to save Gaia. Just with those simple hits Gilgamesh put them in danger. They were on the ground trying to get up. Eiko only stood up and told her friends:

"Guys, we have to fight! We can't let him destroy Gaia. We need to protect it no matter what. Please, stand up!"

The girl didn't see that my knight got closer to her and he was about to kill her with the Tournesol. Everybody told her to be careful so she turned around and there she was Gilgamesh. She closed her eyes but she didn't die. When she opened she saw that Steiner had been hurt instead of her. He had put himself in front of her to save her. She started to cry and she told him that he shouldn't have done it but he told her that she had to keep on fighting and she had to make his sacrifice worth of something. She tried healing him but her magic powers didn't do anything. She was unable to help him. While she was trying to save Steiner, Gilgamesh tried to kill her again but Zidane helped her and he blocked Gilgamesh's attack with the Ultimate Sword. Everybody started to fight again and the Supreme Being started to defend himself with his swords. Eiko tried to hit Gilgamesh with Fenrir but it was soon killed by Gilgamesh with just one hit with his sword. I started laughing and I told them:

"Oh, poor fools! Didn't I tell you? My dear Gilgamesh kills every Eidolon. He eliminates them with just one hit so you shouldn't summon them. You have already killed Fenrir and now it won't be able to come rescue you. I'm sorry for him; after all he saved my life. Luckily it won't be alone for much time. You're going to keep him company. Can't wait to see it."

I started laughing again while they started to fight again. They didn't listen to me and they continued to summon the eidolons. They all did a bad ending. Leviathan, Bahamut, Phoenix, Ifrit, Ramuh, Atomos, Shiva, Carbuncle, Ark and Madeen all died under my eyes. Those creatures were waiting for the new Gaia, the reign of dead. They could have found a home soon; they only had to wait for their companions' death. Without Eidolons they couldn't get time anymore and Gilgamesh pushed them away with just one hit. The creature ran towards Eiko to hit her but the summoner defended herself with a stone that I have never seen. The stone broke and some white lights came from its pieces. My mean of destruction suddenly faced me. I immediately said:

"What's going on? What did you do to him? Why is he facing me? Tell me what happened."

She smirked and told me:

"Easy! He just broke the stone that contained its power and now he hasn't got a master anymore. Every Eidolon has a stone that contain its power and I have fortunately Gilgamesh's. You must be wondering why I have it. It's a nice story and no one was aware of my plan. Today the impossible has happened, I was able to see Vivi again and I thank you for that. I mean without you I would have never seen him and I'm sorry for what's going to happen to you but we have to defeat you no matter what. Sorry I was changing subject so I'll return telling the story of -how I found Gilgamesh's stone-. As I told you before I saw Vivi today and even if he is dead he stills tries to protect this world and he protected also this time. What you don't know is that the man who abducted me came back. You're probably wondering why I am talking about him but trust me, it all makes sense. You know that the black light possessed him but he still kept his soul, right? Well, it was better for you if you didn't have killed him. His light appeared and do you know where he went? He came to me because he was trying to fix for the bad things he was forced to do. He told me what the dark light's plan was but by then I already knew it because that voice told us everything. If I already knew what he told me why is he so important to this explanation? And what about Vivi? You will find out everything soon and you will have all the answers you want. Anyway the one who abducted me told me about the probable fusion between Gizamaluke and Adegheiz, giving birth to Gilgamesh. That was a very important thing because without knowing that, Vivi and I wouldn't have been able to find the stone. We thought that a stone for this Supreme Being should have existed and as we can all see it really exists but the problem that Vivi and I had was its location. I mean we had a creature that could fly, a creature that could walk and a creature that could swim. What else was missing? We needed an answer to that and I must tell you it wasn't easy to find. You know in our journey we have been in several places, each one different from the other and it was impossible to visit all of them in just one day. So we had to visit just the place where the stone was protected. I was sure that the stone was held in the Earth Shrine because nothing happened there. Let's see, the Wind and Water Shrines were used as Gizamaluke and Adegheiz's bases and the Fire Shrine held Adegheiz's stone so it was left only the Earth Shrine. I couldn't be more mistaken than I was. Gilgamesh has such a power to change things completely. He could have made Gaia the new world of the dead. From the world of the living to the world of the dead. It's a subversion of the roles. It's an overturning and do you know where this word brought us? To the Ipsen's Castle You probably know that this castle is overturned or as we say nowadays it's upside down. Is Gilgamesh's power the only connection between the stone and the place? No, of course not. The four mirrors belonged to the Ipsen's Castle, where there were the information to go to Terra. Let's see, some affinities between Gilgamesh's power and the building, information to go to Terra and power to create the new Terra. Funny coincidences, huh? The best hasn't come yet; I was saving it for the ending. What else may I have to tell? Before giving you the last reason I want to explain to you why the stone wasn't in the Earth Shrine. You see, Gizamaluke and Adegheiz can only hit using tsunamis and tornados but they can't hit what's underground. The Earth Shrine was supposed to be the place where the ones, who chose to follow you, would be teleported and so they would have been safe. The four shrines didn't have only the role to connect Gaia to Terra but they had other duties. We already know what they were but how could people find these shrines? Well the Ipsen's Castle had their true locations and as the four shrines it had other duties. It didn't locate only the four shrines just for the connection but it located them also for a stone, for the guardians' position and for the place where people would have been safe. So the Ipsen's Castle was the main base that contained all the information but also the key to abort the mission. Did you enjoy this explanation? Does it fulfill your desires? I hope it does because it's over for you and you can't do anything to change this situation. Now prepare yourself to face the Supreme Being."

I couldn't believe it! I summoned Gilgamesh! He couldn't hit me! He couldn't hurt me! I would have never let him harm me. I tried to divide it in Gizamaluke and Adegheiz but it didn't work. I tried to escape but he immediately penetrated my chest with his strongest sword. Blood was starting to come out from my body and also the light came out of my body. It was looking for another body but I would have never let it. I took my knife and threw against it destroying it. The light exploded and everybody was pushed away. I found myself on a little island and I could hear a strange noise that looked like a "Kuè", it was the same noise that the chocobos, which I rode with Zidane, Garnet and Eiko, did. Oh Eiko! If I didn't become what I became, I could have fallen in love with you. I can't believe that I'm about to die without having never felt love. I have never given my first kiss and I didn't say goodbye to my family. That light destroyed my future. Perhaps I might have survived without it or perhaps no. What that really counts is that I'm dying. I killed a person with my own hands; I made some creatures kill a lot of people. I'm a monster but I feel so light. I feel like I didn't have any faults. I feel empty ad light as a feather. I feel like I could fly like a bird. I feel like the wind could blow me away. My end has come and with me the end of Esto Gaza has come too. I was the last citizen and I made some unforgivable atrocities. I sullied the name of my hometown. I don't deserve to rest forever, I deserve to suffer forever. I hope that they will soon forget what happened today. I ended many lives in just one day and I don't want to carry this burden for a long time. I am thinking of me as last thought. Everything that happened, everything that's going to happen, I made it because I'm selfish. I'm glad about one thing; they will never know what my name is. My life is over and now it's time that a new one is born. I will never forget about this, even if I was doomed to live as God himself.


End file.
